pequeño mal pensado
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: A dónde llegara el doble sentido de las personas? como es que las cosas se pueden mal interpretar hasta tal punto? claro que el único degenerado que pensaba ese tipo de cosas tenia que ser el enano . LEVIHAN
1. Chapter 1

En un día como cualquier otro, se encontraba "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" vagando por los pasillos del cuartel, cuando caminando sin rumbo fijo se dio cuenta que sus pies lo llevaron al laboratorio de cierta persona, últimamente no se daba cuenta como siempre llegaba en donde estaba ella, desde la muerte de su escuadrón simplemente…no quería perder a más compañeros o eso era lo que él quería pensar, pero lamentablemente ya se había dado cuenta de algo no tan agradable para él, había sucumbido ante sus sentimientos, ante el amor.

Ya estando cerca de entrar decidió que era mejor hacer cosas más productivas que a ir escuchar idioteces sobre los "maravillosos"- nótese el sarcasmo- Titanes, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando escuchó algo que los dejó helado.

-Aaaahh! Eren se más cuidadoso Por favor! Me duele!- sollozó Hanji

-Lo siento Hanji-san pero no logro sacarlo el otro día fue más fácil cuando estaba Mikasa con nosotros- dijo el chico intentando disculparse, Levi estaba a punto de ir a sacarle un par de dientes al pobre muchacho ¿Cómo era eso de que con Mikasa era más fácil? ¿Qué tenía que ver la niñata que seguía a todas partes al mocoso y qué clase de degenerado era? Porque enserio ¿con dos? Definitivamente la suela de su bota quedaría perfecta en la cara del castaño pero por alguna razón se quedo escuchando para saber qué es lo que "tramaban".

-Por Favor Hazlo luego, Eren- volvió a gimotear- solo hazlo de un solo tirón porque si lo mueves mucho, duele.

-Eso intento, seguramente si Mikasa estuviera aquí sabría qué hacer, la ultima vez ella lo sacó ¿no?, será mejor que le digamos a ella.

-Es Porque a ella lo usó antes, además a ella le entra sin problemas, aaay! Además, además ufff uhmm… esto es muy chico y por eso me duele más a mí!

¿Lo usó antes? ¿Es muy chico? ¿Qué clase de degenerado era el mocoso!? Como era eso de que Mikasa lo había sacado la ultima vez? Eso ya se había salido de control…

-Un momento creo que ya casi solo un poco, um cuidado que lo moveré un poco más!- se escucho decir a Eren algo agitado.

-Ay! Ya casi esta, si así! Siiii – dijo la castaña con alivio.

-ufff pensé que no saldría Según Mikasa se le adapta más, aunque sigo creyendo que si Hubiéramos estado con ella hubiera sido todo más rápido- dijo Eren como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Será mejor que solo lo probemos con ella, ya que a ella si le entra con facilidad a mi me termina doliendo mucho menos mal que solo lo probé dos veces.

Y esa fue la gota que para Rivaille rebalsó el vaso, no le importaba en las condiciones que se encontrara los dos, se suponía que solamente con el, Hanji se quejaría del dolor y después se retorcería del placer debajo de su piel no con el mocoso pervertido así que con furia abrió la puerta de una sola patada encontrándose con una Hanji algo despeinado y el cabello suelto y a eso algo confuso.

Al entrar se les quedo mirando con su típica mirada fría y con la misma que miro desafiantemente al menor.

-Fuera de aquí mocoso- y solo eso basto para que el pobre saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Hanji lo miraba con algo de duda…-Se puede saber que mierda estabas haciendo con el mocoso? LOCA!

-Am…yo pues…um solo me estaba ayudando con algo- dijo ella bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Ayudando con qué?

-Pues con algo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- de todas formas no te incumbe.

-Que no quieres que se enteren de lo que haces a los menores!-dijo el pelinegro agresivamente.

-un momento…tu pensabas que yo y Eren …hahahahha!- empezó a reír descontroladamente la castaña mientras se agarraba el estomago y volvía a reír más fuerte.

-Qué es tan gracioso loca!?

-enserio crees que me va el rollo con los menores? Hahaha, espera esta es buena dijo la científica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Que es tan gracioso lunática, me ves cara de payaso.- dijo el azabache perdiendo lo poco o nada que le quedaba de paciencia.

-no enserio crees que me va eso de los menores…- el solo enarco una ceja y ella suspiro, cansada- Eren me ayudaba a sacarme un anillo, que obviamente no me podía sacar, el otro día lo encontré y me lo probé pero se me quedó trabado y Mikasa y Eren me ayudaron a sacármelo y desde luego a Mikasa le quedo mejor que a mí, y hoy me volvió a pasar lo mismo ya que el anillo era muy pequeño y pues bueno, creo que es un mal entendido.- terminó por relatar ella divertida.

-Enserio crees que me tragare esa historia barata loca pervertida!

-Pues eso es lo que paso enano, y Por qué te debería importar lo que haga o no!? Desde luego que no tengo intensiones de meterme con un menor! Y mucho menos con aquellos chicos Rivaille por favor son como mis hermanos pequeños! - mierda le había pillado no había nada más que hacer que decir la verdad así que se acerco lo suficiente para quedar cerca de su cara y le dijo directamente:

-Porque solamente yo debería ser el que escucha ciertos quejidos tuyos Han-ji…-y luego de eso ella solo analizó bien las palabras, sonrojándose en el acto, al parecer el único de la mente pervertida era el enano.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

**Yoooooooooooooooooo~ aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot ya que en la semana no puede actualizar u.ú ya que tuve muchos trabajos, tareas y bla bla bla en fin si puedo actualizaré los demás fics mañana especialmente existence ;D que me dicen? Lo dejo ahí o hago two-shot 1313 ;33 okno eeeen fin ¿Reviews? Yo se que más de alguien mal pensó las cosas muahahahah :D**

**Nos vemos C; Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ;D aquí la continuación, al final decidí hacerlo Two Shot ;3 y bueno aquí se los dejo.**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene escenas de –cofcofIntento cofcof- Lemon ;3 en fin…**

**Enjoy.**

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y al instante sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba de lleno en la cara, que acaba de decir el enano?, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar y más notando la cercanía de este, había quedado en un completo shock, era su idea o hasta se le había ofrecido…no puedo seguir pensando nada más ya que este juntó sus labios con los de ella, después de unos segundos ella inconscientemente fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, correspondiéndole en el acto, lo que empezó como un dulce e inocente beso se tornó salvaje y apasionado, separándose luego de unos minutos por la falta de aire, Hanji aun confundida intentó gesticular algo, pero le fue imposible dado a que el azabache volvió a retomar sus labios en un beso aun más demandante, ella le volvió a corresponder soltando pequeños suspiros, este le agarró por la cintura y empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando un pequeño camino con sus besos, llegando hasta su clavícula y subiendo nuevamente para morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, esta vez la castaña soltó un pequeño gemido, este sonrió triunfalmente, definitivamente el sería el único en escucharla así, desde luego el mocoso se llevaría una linda marca en su rostro en forma de la suela de su bota.

Iba a volver a retomar el cuello de la científica cuando de repente un sonido lo distrajo de sus acciones, era alguien que tocaba la puerta, _sin duda muchos querían tener una bota pegada a sus rostros_- Pensó el pelinegro después de unos segundos, que les dio a la pareja el tiempo suficiente como para aparentar que nada había pasado, entro el subordinado rubio de ella, Moblit si no mal recordaba que se llamaba, diciendo que necesitaba a la castaña por unos informes…ella asintió y se fue –casi corriendo- del lugar, _de todas formas no se saldría con la suya_- pensó el azabache, saliendo también del lugar para volver a lo que sea que tuviera que hacer.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~Meanwhile en el cuartel ~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Iban Reiner, Jean, Connie y Berth caminando hacia el comedor, Reiner buscaba por todos lados a Christa – anda tu a saber por qué- y al localizarla junto a su amiga Ymir se dirigió a ella mientras los otros chicos se dirigían a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

El rubio se iba acercando lentamente hasta escuchar la conversación de ambas y paró en seco…

-¿No te entra bien?- le pregunto la morena a la pequeña rubia, la cual asintió mientras hacía un puchero- ¿Te maltrata la punta?- esta vez la rubia volvió a asentir mientras bajaba la cabeza - ¿Te duele por detrás?

-Eh si…-respondió nuevamente ella.

- ¿Sientes que te arde? ¿Gritas al sacarlo? – preguntó por ultimo la morena.

-sí y si – suspiro derrotada su amiga, Reiner iba a interrumpir alarmado cuando Ymir rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la chica, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

- entonces amiga mía definitivamente, ese zapato no es para ti- y el pobre rubio se fue de espalda mientras Christa al ver esto fue a socorrer al pobre rubio.

-Mierda soy un puto mal pensado- balbuceaba el pobre Reiner mientras le salía sangre de la naríz estando aún en el suelo.

Mientras tanto los chicos se dirigían a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos cuando- al igual que Reiner – pararon de caminar al escuchar la conversación que desarrollaban…

Sabes aun recuerdo esa vez, fue la primera vez que hicimos "eso" – dijo Eren sonriendo.

-yo también lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Armin sonrojado mirando a su amigo- También recuerdo que Mikasa se enojo contigo- termino por decir sonriendo.

-por supuesto si la idea fue mía aunque de todas formas si yo no lo hacía después te iba a costar más- dijo el castaño mientras Mikasa lo miraba como si lo fuera a reprochar - tu decías que te dolía y que parara, pero yo solamente seguí- Ellos se miraban entre sí sin entender que carajos - te dolía tanto, que llorabas a más no poder, y yo te dije que pronto saldría, tu solo gritabas que no parara aunque te doliera y te aferrabas de la mano de Mikasa mientras cerrabas los ojos fuertemente y te retorcías un poco – en eso Jean abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- yo solo seguía con mi trabajo hasta que…

-Pero que mierda estos par de…-articuló Connie

-Te saqué aquella muela- terminó por relatar Eren…

-EeeeeeeeeH!? – Gritaron los chicos atrás de ellos, sin duda todos en ese lugar eran unos mal pensados.

No muy lejos de ahí se hallaban sentados Mike y Nanaba quienes reía por la ocurrencias de los menores.

-Sabes yo también recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos "eso"- dijo el de bigote mientras la Nanaba miró a otro lado sonrojándose completamente- y no fue precisamente sacarte una muela.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…**

Esta vez Erwin era el que se encontraba divagando por los pasillos del cuartel, hasta que se encontró con su buen amigo, Levi.

-Oye Rivaille pasa algo? Te veo de buen humor – dijo él y no era mentira hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo así de feliz, aunque tal vez sea por…

-No Erwin deja de imagina cosas quieres- dijo el azabache mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo al más alto- como sea, a todo esto a donde te diriges?

-Yo?, tengo que ir a hablar algo con Hanji – sonría con malicia mientras Levi lo veía con cara de pocos amigos – de todas Formas no creo que te importe mucho.

-Yo…- No siguió hablando más ya que al llegar al cuarto de la susodicha escucharon algo…"extraño"

-Aaaah! Riko más arriba- gimió la castaña – si ahí sigue ahí mismo- ello se miraron extrañados ¿Qué hacía Riko en el cuarto de Hanji? _Es que acaso ellas…_-pensaron ambos

-Si te mueves tanto no podre acabar Hanji- dijo esta vez exaltada Riko estos se volvieron a mirar alarmados.

-Que mierda hace tu novia con Hanji?!- preguntó molesto el enano.

-No lo sé Levi, mierda se suponía que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no hasta dentro de dos días- empezó a explicar un desesperado y nervioso Erwin pensando en que hacía su novia…y en la pieza junto con Hanji.

-Oh por dios! Riko qué gozada! Sigue así! – volvió a decir la castaña mientras a los dos chicos que escuchaban detrás de la perta les escurría sangre por la nariz.

-Si no te molesta me montare sobre ti, así se me hará más fácil…-Y esta vez fue el rubio que abrió de golpe la puerta pensando en cosas no muy lindas de su novia pero solo encontró a Rico sobre la espalda de Hanji mientras esta tenía su blusa subida y al lado de ellas estaba la evidencia de lo que hacían…había un pote de crema claro, puesto que Riko le estaba dando un masaje a la científica.

-Pensé que llegarías pasado mañana- dijo el rubio secamente.

-Pensé que podría sorprenderte- le contesto ella.

-Pues si vaya que me sorprendiste Riko- dijo él mientras se sacaba el rastro de sangre de su nariz y tomaba del brazo a la peligris – tu y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar- y dicho esto se la llevo del cuarto dejando a Hanji confundida y a Rivaille sonriendo con confianza, de está no se escaparía la pobre.

-Le-levi que haces aquí? – pregunto ella mientras se bajaba la blusa.

-Pensé que había quedó claro que solamente yo te provocaría emitir ciertos sonidos tuyos Hanji, pero veo que te tendré que hacer entender de una buena vez!- y después de dicha aclaración el azabache cerró bruscamente la puerta, poniéndole seguro a esta- en que habíamos quedado?- fue arrinconando lentamente a la castaña contra la pared, la pobre no tenía escapatoria.

-Es-espera yo…-no puedo seguir porque el pelinegro tomó sus labios, ella –aunque un poco impresionada- le correspondió como pudo este mordió los labios de la castaña, haciendo que ella los entre abriera un poco para que el introdujera su lengua, empezando una lenta guerra por la dominación, sin un claro vencedor.

Luego de quedar si aire este comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la castaña, imitando el acto de aquella mañana y claro está consiguiendo la misma reacción: sacarle breves gemidos a la científica…pero esta vez prosiguió sin ninguna interrupción, comenzando a retirar lentamente la blusa de sus compañera, deslizándola por sus hombros mientras volvía a retomar aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.

Luego de eso retomo su cuello, nuevamente dejando un camino de besos bajando hasta sus pechos y deshaciéndose del -para el molesto- sostén, acto seguid comenzó a lamer los pechos de ella, los succionaba cual bebe tomaba su leche ella solo gemía mientras se retorcía bajo la opresión que le ejercía este al estar arrinconándola, luego de eso el pequeño soldado fue recorriendo con su lengua todo el cuerpo de la científica, luego de unos momentos la castaña ya estaba prácticamente desnuda y el solamente vestido con sus bóxer que no tardaron en desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Ella ahora se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del Azabache, que seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, está dentro de todo el éxtasis rodeo la espalda de esté con sus piernas, comenzando a frotar su intimidad con la de él, de repente el paro en seco y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-estás segura de que quieres seguir?- ella solo asintió, cerrando los ojos, el mientras tanto le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios y finalmente se introdujo en ella, la pobre soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y el solo la abrazo fuertemente, mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara a él y finalmente se introdujo completamente en ella.

-Me duele Rivaille, siento que me partiré en dos- dijo ella mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el se sintió mal por ellos y solamente quitaba los pequeños rastros de agua salada con pequeños besos.

Luego de unos minutos la castaña logro acostumbrarse totalmente a él, empezando nuevamente un frenesí totalmente placentero para ambos, suspiros y gemidos llenaban completamente la habitación, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, tumbándose , juntos y abrazados en la cama de la castaña.

-Te dije que solo yo escucharía esos sonidos Loca- dijo el pelinegro tapando a ambos con una sabana.

-Lo que tú digas enano mal pensado- la castaña solo le sonrió y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos mientras se empezaba a quedar dormida en el pecho de su amado.

-Sabes que te lo digo porque te amo- le susurró el al oído antes de que ella cerrara completamente los ojos, no estaba seguro si le abría escuchado pero ya se lo diría en otras ocasiones.

.

.

.

Fin.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

**Bueno y eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ;D aun no creo que esté lista para hacer un buen lemon pero por ahora hago lo que puedo pero bue, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos Leemos!, Adiós~ **


End file.
